Perfection
by blueeyes67
Summary: Rachel's perfect cousin comes to stay with her family while her own dad is at a work confercence in Seattle. Some may think this is great but Rachel thinks the opposite, as Delilah sets out to ruin Rachel high standing glory in glee club.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am breaking one of my new found rules. Rule: don't write another story until you have completed one of your other stories. But here I am breaking it; so to lessen the judgment of myself to myself it will only be a two-shot. So please review, favorite and alert. They are greatly appreciated. :)

Rachel felt miserable the entire week. To try and numb the realization of her soon painful reality she blasted her Barbara. She laid still on her bed hoping maybe if she laid still the blaring fact will just disappear. It didn't so she had no of choice but to come to terms with truth. Delilah was coming no matter how much she despised the truth it didn't change that in the near future she'll be destroying Rachel's hometown glory. Delilah with her perfectly toned olive skin and her freakily long legs. Her rouned top half of her torso and her normal sized nose. Her cold emerald eyes that seemed like they could burn into you. Her neat perfect cupid arrow lips that were natural a smooth rose color;but it felt like ever time she opened it it felt like it would spit venom.

Delilah, Rachel's cousin and life long enemy. Rachel relived the emotional torment Delilah conflicted on her thru their childhood everytime she saw her. A shiver went thru Rachel spine thinking of the one time at Camp Rising Star.

Flashback

"_Now please give it up for the Berry cousins." The neatly trimmed host's voice rang thru the stage set._

_Delilah parade right out blocking the view of Rachel as she belted out the line of a song that was supposed to compliment her voice greatly. Delilah was supposed to be back up for the first half of the song but being herself she made her voice overlap Rachel's. No one steals Rachel Berry's two-minute fame and gets her respect._

_End of flashback_

A/N: This is not a chapter just the beginning part of the story to give you a sneek peek. Lots of Love , Beth


	2. Chapter 1:  not so welcomeing welocome

A/N: Thank you soooo much to my two reviewers at least I know you guys care enough to make someone happy. :) and about this only being a two-shot I lied. Well I didn't know I was lieing then but only not knowing. Oh! I know I mislead you. Enough with my blabbering enjoy my story please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs mentioned. Disappointing ,yes, but I love I get include them in my stories. No one owns Delilah but me I created everything about her. By the way Blake Lively is the model for Delilah.

Rachel heard a soft knock on the door of her room and opened it to find Delilah standing there. She noticed her used to be shoulder length dark burgundy hair was now a sweet honey color and flowed perfectly down her back. She got taller and fitter. You could tell she had a great body underneath her short, when I say short I mean short, black dress. It was a tight dress too so it clinged to all her perfect formed curves. It had a V-neck that was sure to let you know she had great sized breasts. She was sure the boys of McKinley would dive at the chance to get with her. Her dress had a sash under the cleveage so it added to the illusion and the lie she was a lady. You could say Rachel was jealous while she self-consciously looked down at her smaller breasts. And her green and yellow kitten sweater with her knee-length plaid skirt that seemed to make her feel suddenly hideous.

"I see you changed your hair. It was chemically changed to_ blonde_ right?" Rachel said trying to be slightly polite. I bet all the boys she ever liked will drop the idea of Rachel at the simple sight of Delilah. I bet Finn ,Noah and Sam will all go straight towards her, like insects to a flame, why do boys always like the _blonde._

" Actually _Oma _over the past years since living in California I got _lots _of sun so the red pigments in my hair weren't used to sun radiation they started turning colors trying to better adapt to the beams of light. And you officially just got told." Delilah said flipping her hair over her shoulder. The thing that ticked Rachel off the most was the Oma part. Delilah started that back when her Dad and my Daddy rented a beach house for the summer.

_Delilah and Rachel who went to the pier shops to celebrate Delilah's 13__th__ birthday. They found a bunch of boys and a few girls down at the arcade and started hanging out with them. Once the boy Delilah and Rachel both liked started to take interest in Rachel rather then Delilah. Delilah got agitate, Not jealous because no one holds a flame to her. Delilah planned on drawling the attention back to herself. _

"_Hey guys, No one call Rachel Rachel anymore call her Oma. Okay?" Delilah said slimly as she stood in the center of the cluster of them._

"_What's that mean? " A curious mousy looking brunette said . Rachel and Delilah both new what that meant. One of Rachel Dad is Mormon and he still referees to his grandmother as Oma. He's old school like that._

'" _It means Old women or Grandmother. I mean seriously haven't you seen the way she dresses?" She said indicating with her hand toward Rachel. Everyone started laughing and sputtering out between gasps of air 'O-m-m-maaaa'. Except for Nate he stayed quiet shocked by what Delilah had done to sweet Rachel. He didn't know how anyone could every do that AND they were cousins! He went to drape an arm over Rachel and lead her away from the evilness that occurred by her own cousins fault. But Rachel disappearing form was already down by her house. Nate didn't like Delilah because she didn't have a personality worth knowing but Rachel… she did. Someday another guy will feel the same way about Rachel._

" Don't call me that, tramp." Rachel said as she placed her arms on her hips and raised an eye-brow silently asking for her to fight back. But Delilah didn't move.

"I'll let that slide or you'd regret questioning my authority. So, anyway your dad the tall one yeah he said I get your bed." She said putting on a perfect theater smile.

" Fine all just sleep on the floor." Rachel said sighing.

"Like a dog." Delilah mumbled. Said turning her head slightly.

"What was that, sorry?" Rachel questioned oblivious

" Well it was nothing but…. Are there any cute boys in this school of yours I'll be attending?" Delilah fake politely said.

" No." she lied simply. " Not anyone that would want something as fake as you." She mumbled gruffly from her bed room door.

" Whatcha say?" Delilah said clueless but interested enough.

"Hmmmm? Oh ,Oh wasn't listening to you. After all these years I built this system to block your voice out. But no need to repeat what you said, I wouldn't care." Rachel said carelessly and causally. For a second she thought she didn't even anger her one bit. But then out of the corner of her eye she saw her perfect skin flush under frustration. Gotcha. Rachel smile secretly to herself. Come Monday Delilah would be walking on much more dangerous territory.

A/N: please please stick with my story and review it means so much to me. It fuels me to write better. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: manipultaor

A/N: Hey Guys, I'm loving the review I get even if it isn't a lot! Read and enjoy. Please note this cahpter is like this because i want you to get the idea of how mainpultive delilah is.

Disclaimer: Do not own glee. If I did it would not be sucking like it does right now. Any one agree? Any-who I totally 100% own Delilah and this story.

* * *

><p>The first Ten minutes we walked into class we got called down to the office. I didn't even really show of her clothes yet. When both girls walked in the secretary gawked at Delilah. Of course she would stare at Delilah. It wasn't really a disproving look more like a lonely hunger tiger stalking it prey. Okay weird. But why would Delilah think so? Know instead of the normal thing, which would be speed walking to the farthest corner and pulling her skirt down as far as it could go. But nope, she just winks and stretches down her top a little to show her bright lace bra. Oh my god. The secretary finds this really great cause she smiles sly and pulls of her glasses and lets her hair down. This is getting really weird fast. The office phone rings the sec. Picks up and smiles towards Delilah and me and says in a strange voice ( probably meant to be seductive) saying he ready for us. I speed walk right on in as Delilah wonders about. Touching little things on the the freaking hell. Isn't there a age limit or something. I grab her by the hair and drag her in the office with me. She doesn't miss a beat though and she waves sneaky like to the sec. So gross.<p>

We get a warning originally. But Delilah leans towards figgins letting her shirt slope. He gawks as well. Not again.

" Mr. Figgin me and my cousin here we love wearing this things so would there be anything, anything at all I can do to change that mind of yours." She winks.

" Miss. Berry your dismissed for now. Me and Miss. Delilah need to ahh… conference. So will you please excuse us. And tell the sec. to not allow any visitors."

I left in a hurry. I feel sick thinking about what could of happened after I left.

Gym…

Walk into the locker room late. I find Delilah kissing Brittney gingerly on the cheek.

Math…

Delilah's flirting with Finn.

English…

Delilah's staring at Tina( seriously Tina?) seductively.

Reading…

Making out with David Karosky before the bell rang.

Biology…

Delilah's playing with Quinn's hair. Quinn was fine thinking she was just being nice until Del kissed Quinn's neck. Quinn slapped her. Good for Quinn.

Glee…

We walk in together. Quinn glares. Tina doesn't notice her and mike are to busy kissing. Brittney Giggles. Santana seethes quietly from the back row. Finn smiles goofy. Artie stares longily. I irqnore all this like a idiot . I suck in my stomach and sit down next to Noah.

" Hello Noah" I say cheerful. But he doesn't seem to hear me as he gets up and struts over to Delilah.

"Names Puck" He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her to the middle row with him. Through glee practice as Rachel sees them whispering things in each other s ears. Tears well in Rachel's eyes. Her stomach churns, Her ears burn, her head throbs, her chest hurts. But she doesn't cry there. No, she never cries in front of people. It shows weakness. So she gets up and leaves. Tears staining her face. She feels everyones eyes on her.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. It means a lot. Please Review gently. I know it came off really strong but its only because I want you to get the idea of how slutty and manipulative Delilah is.


	4. Chapter 4: Closet

A/N: All of your reviews inspired me to write some more. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Darn. But I do own Delilah and her all baggage. Read on you awesome people.

When Rachel arrived home with tired eyes and churning stomach she crawled into the hall closet. She loved this odd little place. With its memories craved in the wood and it weird little nooks and crannies to hide nifty things.

_A young Noah and Rachel opened up the closet door slowly. Their friends in the back round cheered. It was Rachel's 13__th__ birthday party and they decided to play seven minutes in heaven. The 'older kid game' was the one they all choose to play to celebrate Rachel. _

_Noah and Rachel were the ones who ended up having to be the first to get in the closet. _

"_Were timing it right … now!" Santana said as Rachel and Noah both stepped inside and closed the door. They sat down on the carpeting at the base of the floor. Rachel tangling her hair in her fingers bashfully. Not making contact with the boy across from her._

"_Really Berry? Your gonna make me make the first move?" He said jokingly as he raised her face up with his fingers gently. She shrugged awkwardly. He made his decent. Closing his face just an inch from hers. She could smell his toothpaste. He could smell her shampoo. Rachel and Noah leaned in at the time. Clashing their lips once and for all. Even after Santana knocked on the door chiming "Times up lovebirds!" they stayed put. Best first kiss ever._

Tears welled in Rachel's eyes. She ran here finger over the initials both Rachel and Noah carved before they came out to join the party again. Noah used wire from a clothes hanger to make a heart with the letters N.P&R.B 4 ever. The tears leaked from her eyes. How could she have lost him to Delilah?

She sat in there welling in her own misery until she heard the click of the front door opening. She scurried out and into her room. It was probably just her dad. That was until she heard a giggle that was all to familiar then the snarky reply of one Noah Puckerman. Oh shit. She then remembers how her face must look right now. All red and stained form those damn tears. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She ran into her closet. Sliding the door shut quietly. Just as she expected Delilah and Noah walk in. She peers through the shades.

" Isn't this Rachel's room?" Puck questions once he walks in.

Delilah gives him ' are you joking look' before answering like she was answering to a lost little boy. "Noah" **Noah**, how could **he** let **her** call him that. That's what **she** calls **him**. "I'm only visiting, Mr. Berries didn't build me my own room. So we can use Rachel's room."

" I don't know Del. I just don't feel comfortable doing this." Puck said honestly towards Delilah. Delilah pushed him down on the bed. Then she joined him, straddling her own legs over him. " Please, for me." She said seductively. And he was hooked.

They kissed for a hour while Rachel squatted down in the closet. She didn't want to look anymore. It was **her **Noah kissing Delilah on **her **bed. But she couldn't help the sounds she heard. She heard the moans and the breath-less sigh of Delilah. Then a " I love you" . It came from Delilah's mouth so unexpectedly. She could tell their weight shifted on her bed.

"What?" Puck said confused. She knew his eyebrows were knit together really close like how he always does.

" I'm sorry. It just… It just came over me. This feeling. Love. Your just so perfect and I love it. I know we've only know each other for one day but it just feels right. I don't except you to feel the same way." Puck just nodded. " Do you?" she whispered afraid of the answer. So was Rachel.

" I need time to get to love you. Just after so many bad relationships I need more foundation. I hope you understand. But I want to get to love you." He said surprising even himself. They started kissing again.

Tears streaked Rachel's face once again. She will not let this Bitch ruin everything.

A/N: Hoped you all liked it. I forget right now but someone in the reviews mentioned how it be interesting to see how Rachel first started liking Noah/Puck. You're a genius! I wanted to drag this out longer but I have loads of homework. Please please please review. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Butterflies with Humans inside

A/N: I love all my reviewers and alerters! Thank you so much. I read a review saying that Delilah may have laid it on a little too thick. Your absolutely right *wink* *wink*. Enjoy the story guys.

* * *

><p>As soon as Delilah and Puck decided to leave Rachel went to her I- phone that was plugged in. She dialed a number that was strangely very familiar to her.<p>

" What up Bitch?" The feisty Latina said. Rachel smiled.

"Will you come over please?" Rachel asked sweetly.

" No ,you come over here. Brits over with her cat so I am most certainly not putting that thing in my precious Avatar."

" Fine I'll be over soon. Love you." She said lightly. She heard Santana's 'Love you too Bitch.'

She threw on her coat and trotted out the door to her beautiful black Ferrari. In at least ten minutes she was knocking at Santana's door. She was really glad her and Santana became friends over this summer. It started of like this.

_Rachel walked into the rehab facility, the only one relatively close to where they live. It was dingy but large. It housed at least a hundred rehab members each had a room which they bunked with another person. As Rachel made her way into her dad's room she bumped into Santana Lopez as she air kissed to her Dad and clumsily bumped into Rachel on her way out. Since she wasn't looking straight ahead into who she collided into she glanced up. Once she saw Rachel a look of disbelief came upon her face. Then a gentle smile was shared on both their face. A look of understanding._

* * *

><p>That's how it all started any way. The epic Pezberry friendship.<p>

Santana pulled open the door and waved Rachel in. They climbed up the large stairs of the Lopez home into Santana's room. It was stylishly designed. With light leaf green walls and it's red oak furniture. The walls were full of cream colored frames encasing pictures of Santana and her Dad, A young Santana and her deceased Mom, Santana and her older sister, Maria, Santana, Brittney and Rachel Huddled together at the beach from a recent trip from this summer, and one of her dog Sky. Racehl loved Sky he was so exotic since he is a Karelian bear dog. She wanted to hug him but was disappointed to find he was currently cuddled into Britt's lap. She stroked his brown fur lightly humming softly to him. She jumped up onto the bed that was slightly too high for her liking. The bed with its frame plush with pillows bounced lightly.

"So what up?" Santana said. She put her hands behind her head and reclined slightly against the pillows.

"Rach, when butterflies fall in love, do they feel humans in their stomach? Santana keeps telling me to just forget I even thought of it, but I'm really curious." Brittney said as she stared up at Rachel.

" Sure Britt. Anyway Delilah needs to go. And I need your help doing that." She said bashfully to Santana.

"That's my girl. Way to grow a back bone." She said slyly with a menacing glint in them.

" Do snakes have back bones?" Brittney questioned. They ignored her though because they were to busy grinning at each other.

" Rachel wait right here. I'm going to raid my closet."

"I like finding money in my pockets it's like a gift to me from like … me." Brittney said cheerfully. Rachel just nodded. It really isn't safe to answer a question like that. Rachel just rung her hands as she anxiouslywaited. When Santana came back with a pile of clothes Rachel smiled eagerly.

They were looking through all the clothes feeling hopeless because they were just not finding the 'right' outfit. Until Brittney pulled out a half cut shirt form Victoria's secret. It was White and black stripes that had ' Love Pink' in black scroll on the front with a glitter red heart surrounding it.

" I love this one." Brittney said. "Pink is my cat's favorite color." She said as she pointed to the fluffy orange cat in the corner of the room.

"Me too." I said as I placed it aside now we needed pants. We had been digging through the pants pile for an hour until we saw the last pair. They were adorable. They were grey skinny jeans that hand rips from the mid thigh scattered down. But had sheer black lace has the material that filled the holes.

" Perfect." Santana said as she matched it with the shirt. " I know a pair of shoes that will look great with this. Oh and I have that head band!" She scurried over to her shoe closet. It was ridiculously huge. It was a walk in closet with racks of shoes on each side it even had a damn couch in there!" She skimmed down the rows of the black shoes section. Then a big grin pulled at her cheeks as she picked up at brand new pair of white and black oxford heels. They were perfect.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay there you have it. Hope you like it and if you do please take the time to review. Great now I have to start on my homework.


	6. Chapter 6: Stealing is against the laws!

A/N: Thank all of you so much for the reviews I greatly appreciate it. On with the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own glee. But I do own Delilah. That's all I need.

Santana placed the shirt, jeans, and heels neatly on the chair at her makeup bureau.

"But during Glee you need a song Rach." Rachel and Brittney nodded together. They lay on their stomach on the shaggy carpet. It was spotless and soft as Rachel was running her fingers along it as Britt scanned her I-pod for a great song.

"Rachel you know your practically petting my carpet which I walked on barefoot." A look of disgust crossed Rachel face before she shrugged and continued to do what she was doing.

" What could possibly be wrong now?" Santana spat, it was getting annoying Rachel moping around after we've been doing all we could possibly do?

" I was just thinking, how could I ever compare to her San? She's beautiful! And I'm a damn ugly hobbit. Noah… I mean Puck will never choose me over her." She said as spilled from her eyes.

"Rachie, Delilah is not beautiful she's faaaake! And you my precious are not ugly nor a hobbit! So shut up." Santana said sympathetically but truthful as she glared Rachel down. Rachel smiled gratefully.

"How to Love." Brittney said cheerfully smiling at Rachel. They grinned wickedly at each other. They listened to the Lil' Wayne and the Demi Lovato cover as to get some guidance to how to sing the song. But it wasn't quite complete yet. So they decided after Rachel sang a shortened version of that she would sing That Should Be Me by Justin Beiber. With Santana and Brittney as backup vocals.

She called her dad that night telling him she'll be sleeping over Santana's because they might be working pretty late on the history project.

Next Day

Rachel slide on the outfit that was pre- picked out for her the day before. After she got used to balancing in the 4' inch heels she walked over to Santana's sliding cabinet with it rows of sparkling jewelry. It ranged from diamond dangle earrings to plastic blue monkey earrings. She picked a pair of earrings that was somewhat in the middle. They were black diamond hoop hearings. They went really well and so did the red metallic stud earrings she pushed into her second hole. She also added to the outfit a red bow barrette. That was behind her left ear slightly but was above it so it popped. It was clipped in her tousled curls (props to Santana). For makeup Britney gave her a black Smokey eye look with light pink lip gloss propped on her full lips.

They walked into school their heads held high.

Glee

They all took their sits as Mr. Shue walked in. Santana, Brittney, and Rachel were all seated next to each other preparing for their performance.

"Okay guys its emotions day So whose gonna give it a try?" Mr. Shue said with a smile on his face.

"I do." Delilah said before Rachel could say a thing.

"Alright head on up!" Mr. Shue said Laughing, "What a brave new comer!" Delilah smiled 'shyly' and brought over a mini speaker that started to play an all too familiar beat to Rachel. Delilah started to sway her hips from side to side. Her knee length soft pink sweet heart neck line swooshed with her movements. This is so freaking annoying. By Rachel's face you could tell she want to stomp over there and rip out her damn blonde extensions!

You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

For a second you were here  
>Why you over there?<br>Its hard not to stare, the way you moving your body  
>Like you never had a love<br>Never had a love

When you was just a young'un you're looks but so precious  
>But now your grown up<br>So fly its like a blessing but you can't have a girl look at you for 5 seconds  
>Without you being insecure<br>You never credit yourself so when you got older  
>It's seems like you came back 10 times over<br>Now you're sitting here in this damn corner  
>Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder<p>

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

For a second you were here  
>Why you over there?<br>Its hard not to stare the way you moving your body  
>Like you never had a love<br>Had a love

You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions  
>The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions<br>But it wasn't your fault  
>Wasn't in your intentions<p>

You the one here talking to me  
>You don't wanna listen<br>But I admire your poppin bottles and dippin'  
>Just as much as you admire my bartending and stripping<br>Baby, so don't be mad  
>Nobody else trippin<br>You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook

See You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

Oooh,  
>See I just want you to know<br>That you deserve the best  
>You're beautiful<br>You're beautiful  
>Yeah<p>

And I want you to know, you're far from the usual  
>Far from the usual<p>

You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<br>How to love  
>How to love<p>

Each time she sang ' see you had lots of crooks tryna steal your heart' she pointed to Quinn, Santana and Rachel. But none the less Puck was over in his seat grinning like a total freaking.

"Fucking Bitch!" Rachel mutters from her seat. Santana then says at the same time,

"What a fuckin' skank!" silently in disbelief. Santana and Rachel stare at each other. No time like this but to improvise.

"Stealing is against the laws." Brittney said with a pout.

"Mr. Shue I'd like to go." Puck says before Rachel can even suggest she'd like to go. He walks over in front of the rest of us with guitar in hand. He's wearing his old blue jeans and tight gray tee- shrit.

Hey there Delilah  
>What's it like in New York City?<br>I'm a thousand miles away  
>But girl, tonight you look so pretty<br>Yes you do  
>Times Square can't shine as bright as you<br>I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
>I know times are getting hard<br>But just believe me, girl  
>Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<br>We'll have it good  
>We'll have the life we knew we would<br>My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
>I've got so much left to say<br>If every simple song I wrote to you  
>Would take your breath away<br>I'd write it all  
>Even more in love with me you'd fall<br>We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<p>

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
>But they've got planes and trains and cars<br>I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
>Our friends would all make fun of us<br>and we'll just laugh along because we know  
>That none of them have felt this way<br>Delilah I can promise you  
>That by the time we get through<br>The world will never ever be the same  
>And you're to blame<p>

Hey there Delilah  
>You be good and don't you miss me<br>Two more years and you'll be done with school  
>And I'll be making history like I do<br>You'll know it's all because of you  
>We can do whatever we want to<br>Hey there Delilah here's to you  
>This one's for you<p>

Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me.

Seriously? You got to be kidding me.

"Mr. Shue can I go I have-", Tina began to say but Rachel interrupted her beginning to get annoyed,

" Please can I go I've been trying to go this whole time and its really important. Please?" Rachel said as she began walk to center stage.

"I don't think me agreeing or disagreeing would change anything." Mr. Shue huffed. Rachel waved Britt and Santana up with her.

S&B- Ouuuuuuu  
>ouuuuuuuu<p>

R- Everybody's laughing in my mind,  
>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,<br>Do you do what you did when you  
>did with me?<br>Does he love you the way I can?  
>Did you forget all the plans<br>that you made with me?  
>'cause baby I didn't!<p>

That should be me,  
>Holdin' your hand,<br>That should be me  
>Makin' you laugh,<br>That should be me,  
>This is so sad,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>Feelin' your kiss,<br>That should be me,  
>Buyin' you gifts,<br>This is so wrong,  
>I can't go on,<br>Till you believe that,  
>That should be me<p>

S&B- Ouuuuuuu  
>ouuuuuuuu<p>

That should be me,  
>Yeah,<br>You said you needed a little time  
>For my mistakes,<br>It's funny how you used that time  
>To have me replaced,<br>Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
>Whatcha doin' to me,<br>You're takin' him where we used to go,  
>Now if you're tryin' to break my<br>heart,  
>It's working 'cause you know that,...<p>

Chorus:S&B&R

That should be me,  
>Holdin' your hand,<br>That should be me,  
>Makin' you laugh,<br>That should be me,  
>This is so sad,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>Feelin' your kiss,<br>That should be me ,

Buyin' you gifts,  
>This is so wrong,<br>I can't go on,  
>Till you believe that,<br>That should be me

I need to know should I fight  
>For our love for this long<br>It's getting harder to shield  
>This pain in my heart!<p>

Chorus:S&B&R  
>That should be me,<br>Holdin' your hand,  
>That should be me,<br>Makin' you laugh,  
>That should be me,<br>This is so sad,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>Feelin' your kiss,  
>That should be me,<br>Buyin' you gifts,  
>This is so wrong,<br>I can't go on,  
>Till you believe that,<br>That should be me,  
>Holding your hand,<br>That should be me,  
>Oh i makin you laugh, oh Baby,<br>That should be me,  
>(that should be me givin you flowers)<br>That should be me,  
>Talking by hours,that should be me, that should be me,<br>that should be me

Never should've let you go,!  
>I never should've let you go,!<br>That should be me!  
>Never should've let you go<br>That should be me!

When she finished the song a tears hung in her eyes.

A/N: Kinda a filler chapter. Loved to hear what you guys think. Of the songs, the portraying of characters anything really. Happy thanksgiving loyal readers your so awesome!


	7. Chapter 7: seeing red

A/N: Helloooo! Thanks again for all the lovely reviews they mean a lot!

Disclaimer: Still don't own glee. Darn, but I'm glad I got Delilah.

"Wow Rachel didn't think you could get any more desperate. I mean Finn, Puck, Finn, Finn, and now Puck again. Seriously choose one." Delilah said glaring at Rachel tangling her fingers in Pucks. Puck just looked down. Not glancing up once at Rachel.  
>"You told her!" Rachel yelled towards Puck. That's when he looked up and nodded. "You ass! How could you! It not any of her business!" Rachel said towards Puck. She doesn't need to know about me life. She shouldn't even be a part of my life. Rachel just kept repeating in her head. Then Puck smirked,<p>

"Berry your fuckin' whack just shut-up. It doesn't matter what I said about your crazy relationships." he said coolly towards her.

"Oh my God! Are you serious right now Puck! You're calling me crazy! Speaks the jerk who knocked up someone else girlfriend, slept with almost whole school, went out with Lauren because she saved you from a port-a-potty, and was convinced he loved my mother! You're crazy!" Rachel ranted towards Puck but he just fired right back,

"I know about my flings and so does Delilah. I don't care about them you shouldn't care about your mental past either!" He said angry leaking from his voice. Delilah smiled wide up at him. At the monster she created.

A/N: Very short I know but this is sort of like a preview thingy. And I didn't want to leave you hanging because I might not be write as soon as would be liked. Anyway thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8: Dolls

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Especially from SuzQQ, thanks for all the time you but into helping me with my story! Also remember Delilah when she was younger had reddish hair but she dyed once she reached thirteen.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Pout, even though I'd be pretty embarrassed to own it right now. No offense to the writers but I don't really care anymore like I used too.

Rachel stomped out of the room. Her face was bright red and her nostrils flared. Her beautiful globes of eyes were now filled with pure hatred and determination. Bull shit she was going to let a perfectly innocent by standard get harmed by taking by the wrath that was brewing in Delilah. But Delilah needs to know when enough is enough. She just can't come running into other people's life and destroy them.

Once Rachel got home she tossed her book bag on the sofa in the family room. She lightly went up the stairs. To anyone who could see her right now it would look as if she was another girl getting home from another day at school. But behind her perfect mask of average was all twisting turning flip flopping memories. She tore of the oxford heels as she placed herself primly on her bed. Her tiny feet were red and stung from the friction she had been causing during the day. She rubbed her blisters on her heel with coconut banana lotion. She felt better soon enough once the pain in her heels were soothed she felt really groggy and decided to take a quick power nap before she started her homework.

_Two little girls sat in front of a large wooden cottage. They were sitting both cross legged on the bright green grass. Butterflies fluttered in the orchid trees. They both had porcelain dolls in their hands. The one with the red hair seemed to have the newer looking one though. The doll's hair was tightly curled and a pink bow pulled back the front section. So it still hung across her shoulders but was pulled away from her face. It allowed you to see how perfect the dolls snake like green eyes flared against its soft white skin. Its soft pink lift showed a perfect cupids bow. The dolls blonde hair seemed to complement its every feature. But the doll that was seated between the girl with the soft curls lap, this one had knotted hair that you could tell had tried to been brushed out to be semi elegant looking (such as the other dolls). It was pulled back with a blue bow on the top of its head. The dolls eyes were magical brown chocolate color. But they were tried and sad looking. But the dolls lips were pale and full. Between the two dolls you could easily tell which one had been recycled and damagingly used while the other was pristine and cunning. The girl with the brown curls, Rachel, had begun to run her fingers over the other dolls hair._

"_Don't touch her! Play with your doll. I don't care how gross it is. This doll is m-i-n-e. Granny gave this one to me because… well she just loves me more. So play with that ratty one." The one with the straight long dark red hair, Delilah, had said to the younger one. Rachel pulled away her fingers as if bitten by a snake. _

"_Granny loves me just as much Delilah. She said we should share." Rachel said quietly looking down at her beaten doll. _

"_Please, Rachel you know she loves me best she just feels bad for you. I mean look at your family! You don't even have a mom!" Delilah said harshly towards Rachel. Rachel raised her own hand up to her face clearing away the tears that slide down her cheeks. "Besides Rachel she knows I'm more careful then your clumsy self. You probably would have broken Morgan by now. And I love her way to much to let you have the chance of holding her. You'd break her." She said referring to the blonde doll that she now clutched against her chest as Morgan. _

"_Granny loves me __**just**__ as much. She said Megan was her doll when she was little. So actually its much more priceless then some store bought Barbie doll." Rachel said as her face twisted up. Holding the doll against her head. The doll she called Megan._

"_Rachel get real. Granny fished that one at of one of the good will boxes she was going to give to charity. How special could it have been if she was willing to give it to some kid she didn't even know. A kid she felt sorry for. Your just like those other mislead foolish kids she feels sorry for." Delilah said as she glared at Rachel. She grabbed a fist full of Rachel's hair. She got up and pulled Rachel by only her hair and dragged her to the woods. She lead her in through the maze of forest. The sun was starting to set._

"_Good Luck finding your way home. Not like anyone will miss you." Delilah said before running off and leaving a terrified Rachel alone in the dark woods. She hugged the doll close to herself as she began slowly walking. Tears mad there way fiercely down her face._

"_You're a liar Delilah." _

A/n: Soooo, tell me what you think! Hope it was good enough, promise next time I'll get into present time. :)


	9. Chapter 9: Sore Loser

A/N: I am a liar! I just feel like their past wasn't quite wrapped up yet so I'm going to continue with the flashback but this chapter will be longer because it will get to the present as well. If anyone has song requests message or review them to me. Again thanks for the reviews! :) and super-duper sorry for the lateness. Hope you didn't lose interest.

Disclaimer: Don't own glee.

_It was Thanksgiving and all the family had gathered together to give thanks. The had eaten the food that was up for takes and chatted, now it was time to get serious. It was time touch football in the large basement. The cousins Violet, Viola, Vince, Delia, Delilah, Rachel, Jordan, and Jake shuffled don the basement stairs to were their tournament would take place. Once they reached the bottom they scattered into teams. First to play was Delilah and Violet vs. Rachel and Jake. The game had taken a lead by Delilah and Violet. They had gotten cocky and soon started to miss blocking goals or scoring any for that matter. So soon enough Rachel and Jake had won the game. They celebrated their win by a quick hug and then made their way upstairs letting Delilah cool off._

"_It's not fair she cheated! Rachel cheated! We won!" Delilah argued as her face was all twisted and her eyes filled with fury. Behind her teammate Violet cowered afraid she'd be struck by Delilah for being a bad goalie. But Delilah's fury wasn't determined to harm violet it was all set towards Rachel. As she was going to make her grand exit by stomping up the stairs it was the same time Rachel and Jake were coming down the stairs. When Delilah reached the top she shoved Rachel hard into the wall. Which made her stumble down a few stairs before her cousin Jake grabbed her arm. _

"_Don't ever cross my path again." Delilah said as she planted her feet at the top. She spun on her heel and left Rachel frozen in shock. She could have died if she smacked her head on a few more stairs and then banged it against the concrete floor below. Delilah would go to many extends to rid of any completion she might have._

Rachel woke up sweating and alarmed. It's okay it didn't happen again it was just a dream. She looked over her shoulder to check what the time was. On her bright pink alarm clock red numbers blared the fact it was 5'oclock. Delilah should be getting back from cheerleading practice soon. Might as well use this time to get a hot shower and leave the cold for Delilah. Take that.

As she was drying her hair out with a blow dryer she heard the front door open then close. She figured it was Delilah so she just went into her room only cover by a short towel. She pushed her door open and was greeted by no other than Noah Puckerman. He smirked as he checked her out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel yelled trying to hide behind a sheet she picked up off the ground.

"Chill crazy. I was going to surprise Delilah when she got here. "He said dismissively as he turned to walk towards the bed. Rachel grabbed his arm.

"I'm sure she would be just has flattered if you surprised her outside. And maybe go some were other than my house." She said seething at him. She was still mad. They will not use her bed to make out on again. He shrugged while he glared at her. He turned and left. As soon as she heard the door shut from downstairs. Tears sung behind her lids. She willed them away as she threw on her favorite nightie from _Victoria's Secret._ As she finished her last question on her essay she began planning on what tomorrow will be like.

~Tomorrow~

She dug through the suitcase Santana gave her. It was full of clothes and shoes. It was a big suitcase and it was stuffed. She was digging through when she found the perfect outfit. She snatched the dark ripped jeans that were cuffed at the bottom and put it next to her. She then dug again to find a top. Then she found a adorable salmon colored two inch sleeved shirt. Down the center it had floral print of brown green and pink. The sides next to the floral cut were ruffled and clutched together at the center with a small pink sphere. She put it next to the jeans. She went to the heels bag and snatched the top bar. Which were four inch thin brown strappy heels. In the center strap was beading that went perfect with the floral pattern of the shirt. God bless Santana.

Then she went only and picked the best song. She practiced it until 10'oclock then went down stairs had a few veggies then went to sleep on the couch.

~School~

After Rachel slide into the pre- picked outfit and drove to school she got a lot of attention.

"Loving the new look Berry!" said Quinn as she saw her at her locker. She thanked her and asked her if later that week she wanted to join Britt, San and her for when they shopped for their gown for winter formal. She agreed which was really awesome.

"You look like a mom Rach. It's embarrassing to me. Having people know were related." Delilah said as she passed her in the hallway. Rachel just glared at her and gave her the finger. She also maybe said you're the embarrassment slut. Delilah clenched a hand to her stomach and reacted as if Rachel found out a deep secret and then covered it up by acting fake stabbed in the stomach. Rachel just walked away.

"Rachel Berry? I think you're asking for someone to grab your ass!" Dave Karosky said as he pushed her against the wall of the deserted hallway.

"Let go. Now." Rachel said strongly.

"I like the clothes but the attitude needs an adjustment. How about you go with the flow?" Then he kissed her and his shoved his tongue into her mouth. Rachel whimpered and tried to push him off. It was pointless. Then everything stopped. Rachel peeled her eyes open. Just to see Puck standing next to her and Karosky covering what looked like his now broken nose. Rachel stared at Puck and heard Dave's heavy footsteps as he ran away.

"Maybe you should stop dressing like a prostitute? Then maybe assholes like him won't push you around?" Puck spat. Rachel eyes filled with tears and tracked down her face. But you couldn't see Puck's guilt from the outside. From the outside he was just that monster.

"Oh excuse me Puck? Thought that's how you roll? Date the skanks of the school. You know Delilah?" Rachel yelled right back at him.

"Is that why you've been so bitchy lately? Because I'm dating Delilah?" Puck questioned. His eyebrows knit together.

"Partly. But it's mainly because you can't see she's playing you. Like she does everyone else. Your just a part of this game she plays. She's a manipulator! And you can't even see the perfectly real person right in front of you!" Rachel defended herself.

"She was not lying! We really like each other Rachel! Are you really going to try and ruin it because of some childhood grudges?" He questioned. Moving closer. Studying her. He saw her flinch.

"I can't believe you! You barely listened to what I said! All you listened to was the part about Delilah. Soon enough you'll see! And screw you if you won't listen to me." She screamed having her voice echoed off the hallway. He moved closer as if to sympathy with her. She moved away as if ruined everything. Tore it down with his belief Delilah was the saint he saw.

"Stay away from me! Away until you can realize." She said with sobs choking her throat as she ran away from him. Tears pooled in Puck's eyes.

Neither showed up for Glee.

Rachel crying in their closet.

And Puck listening to _Sweet Caroline _on the radio.

A/N: Well what you think? It was longer because I owed you guys for not updating sooner. Reviews of what you guys think would be awesome! Please prepare yourself for what the upcoming chapters will be like. I know I almost despised what I wrote wanting to make it Puck and Rachel as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10: Stephan

A/N: Hey guys thanks again for all your awe-some reviews! They mean a lot to me. Again hope you enjoy the hell out of this chapter it's gonna be a long one. :) Please excuse the bad grammar mistakes. Thanks!

Rachel called Santana wanting so insight. Seeing as Puck and Santana used to be together and best friends when they were younger. And Santana thinks like Puck sometimes.

"Santana I messed up! I yelled, no, I screamed at him! He hates me. Help me!" Rachel whimpered into her phone. Clenching it smooth pink surface against her ear. She her the defined huff from her close friend.

"I'll call him. K? K." She said in response and hung up before she could her Rachel protesting.

"What do you want?" Puck spat into his end of the phone. As he ringed his hands on his steering wheel.

"What do I want? I want you to explain to me why poor little innocent Rachel is upset. That's what I want to know." Santana said calmly as she walked the halls of her house. Puck scoffed,

"Innocent? Yeah and I'm and damn giraffe. The reason I had to save her ass was because she was anything but fuckin' innocent. so, then she went bat shit crazy on me. The end." Santana had no time to respond since she heard the blaring sound of the other end. Santana dialed Rachel right back.

"B? I got a little advice for u, so before you say one word hear me out K? well I think this is completely desperate of you. It's like a disappointing remake of the you and Finn crap. Its your groveling Rachie. You need to leave Puck behind for now. Do you. Have fun. Delilah leaves soon right? So you can't have him till then. So I suggest you meet my 2nd cousin." Santana said quickly letting it all flow out in a jumbled mess. She heard only silence, then a sniffle.

"Your right S. I'll meet him. Give me some info." Rachel agreed easily. They stayed on the phone for a while hearing Santana's description of her cousin. This is Santana's word,

_Not to sound like a total weirdo that is one for family crushes cause I don't do that crap but I'm gonna tell you how it is. Cause that's just how a roll. Well his names Stephan. He like 6'2 about. Got buzzed hair. But you can tell its brown. Olive skin toned because that's kind of our genes. Blue eyes which is odd for the Latino gene but his mom's polish or whatever so her has blue eyes. He so muscular cause he does football, baseball, and sometimes track. And in his spare time he lifts weights. But he's not bulky or anything so that's a plus. Straight a student, in the choir, volunteers at the animal shelter, a total do gooder. So your type but he's got a bad boy streak. He just recently got into a fight with a junior that messed with Callie, his sister. But he does it for good reasons. So you got the picture he's hot. And I'm not saying I got a family crush on him or anything. Cause I will remove the razor blades from my hair and tear someone up if they say different. And it's so gross._

Rachel was blushing by the end of the description. She then got confused and asked,

"Santana I don't think he'll go out with me." She blushed profusely after that.

"He already agreed. I asked him before. Said once you were done with you douche of a boyfriend I'd hook you guys up. He agreed really fast after I showed him a pic of you that I had on my phone."

"Santana! What picture!" Rachel questioned.

"The one when we were down by the lake. You were wearing your strappy black bikini. The one with the-"

"I know the picture! I can't believe you! What did he say?" Rachel asked shyly.

"She's really hot. Nice bod, smile, and looking at it good personality." Santana said imitating a gruff boy voice. Rachel grinned already flattered by this boy.

"Can you send me a picture?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Sure." Santana said as she looked through her albums on her phone. Once she found the one she was searching for. She sent it to Rachel.

"Thank you Santana." Rachel said smiley brightly. She hung up a while later and made her way to the living room couch. She sat cross legged. And started thinking about her soon to be boyfriend.

Stephan felt nice on her tongue as she whispered it to herself. But it just didn't feel as right as whispering Noah. She wanted it to grow on her though, the name Stephan.

~ A week later~

Schools been pretty tame. Rachel avoiding Delilah at home and school. Not speaking to Puck. But the not talking to Puck thing felt weird. Like breaking a tradition. Before she always stopped by his locker and other things. But now not even a passing smile. It was lonely.

All was well with Stephan though. He even transferred to McKinley and joined New Directions. He was just as sweet and loving as Santana said he was. He gave her the most affectionate nick names. Like Baby, Sweetie, Beauty, Lovely, and Star. It had Rachel in a daze.

It was Friday. Which meant Santana, Brittney, Quinn, and Rachel were going to meet up at Santana's house. So they could slip into their silky dresses, strap into their high heels, brush natural makeup on, and curl average locks. For tonight was Winter Formal.

Santana had Rachel lace up the silky material of her dress. It was red and had rhinestones near the bust area. It complemented her well. And the gold pumps accented the gold rhinestones on her dress. She had her in a high slick pony tail. It tail was curled so it flounced with each step she made.

Brittney was sliding pink lip gloss across her lips. It gave her also soft pink dress a certain sparkle. And since it had silver sparkles scattered on it. She did a little twirl as she plucked the last misplaced eyebrow. Rising on her sliver and pink gladiator heels. Her silver bracelets clinked as they made swift movement.

Quinn ran her hands down to her hips smoothing her dress. Which was gentle lavender color. It ran down her figure perfectly. And the detailed beading at the top rim of the sweet heart neckline showed of delicate she is. The silky cloth that clenched at her waist showed of stunning her waist line was. She then lifted her dress a little to see her fashionably matching lilac open toed heels. She gave a cheery smile. Perfect.

Rachel tried smiling at herself in the mirror. She study herself. She saw a girl who was 'Barbie-d' in from head to toe. Her hair was in loose curls that flowed down her shoulders. Her brown eyes were highlighted with a smoky light brown. Her lips were a soft glossy nude. It all looked great with her toned olive skin. Her dress which was a soft light gold. It had a sweet heart neck line and had rhinestone like straps holding it up. But the back was the most elegant. She did a turn so she could see the back. The straps came together and went down to just above her bum. It was slightly open having then the gold material meeting at the strap. So what you saw was triangle like slits. She pulled her foot out so she could see the as well. She had a handsome date which she adored and he adored her. It was perfect on the surface. But underneath Rachel was in pieces. They were gold strappy heels with a center of diamond like stones. She plastered on a smile and turned towards her friends.

"Everyone got their bathing suits?" Santana held up a tiny red bikini, Brittney a soft pink one, Quinn a metallic lavender one and Rachel joined in my raising her shining gold bikini. They were ready for the dance and the after party.

A/N: well what you think? Anxious for the next chapter? Love Love Love to hear what you guys think. I think this will to go up to at least 20 chapters. :)


	11. Chapter 11: Flowers and the Cold Water

A/N: Hey guys thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts! And by the way did anyone watch glee last night and yell when you saw Quinn AND Puck hug towards the end? When they found out they won.

_Rachel_

_**Puck**_

Disclaimer: Don't own glee.

Delilah was like an angel ,as she floated onto the dance floor. Her white flowing gown swayed with each step she made. With the back cut open just above her bottom. The gold chain straps criss- cross in the back and give it an exotic look. It has a sweet heart neck line which shows of one of her strongest assets. She walks proudly with Puck on her arm.

Rachel feels ridiculous compared to her. Delilah looks radiant and Puck looks so handsome, like two models. So Rachel feels like a joke. Slumping slightly, ruffling her silky dress slightly. Then she remembers she's not alone. She grabs Stephan and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. She does it slowly and giving the illusion of lust. She pulled away and turned on her heel, leaving Stephan slightly surprised. She saw Delilah glare at Rachel. She could barely stand having Rachel being more glamorous right now. They both were a vision but Rachel had a sparkle that Delilah just couldn't muster. Then she saw puck eyebrows knit together and his eyes showed a little pain. She felt bad instantly, just seeing him hurt like that was enough to forgive him. Something showed off his face. Envy? It sure looked it, Envy towards Stephan for being able to kiss Rachel. But he could have done it all this time. So what was caging him?

Puck was dragged away from Rachel by Delilah. Rachel looked stricken but then remembered to try and have fun. So she tangled her fingers through Stephan's and walked towards their friends. Santana smiled understandingly from besides Finn. Who was wearing a silky red tie to match Santana. Brittney reached for Rachel's hand as she let go of her date's, Rory. Britt playfully slapped away Stephan's hand to pull Rachel out onto the dance floor. Santana and Quinn left Finn and Sam behind to dance with their friends. But denied their dates that saying the boys can't join them this one is a dance for the girls.

The dance went by in a flurry of twisted memories and refracting dances. Slipping away from Rachel's memory as her anxiousness set in. It was time for the after party. This might seem a little odd to some people who didn't leave in Lima. But it was tradition that after the winter formal the after party would be at someone's outdoor pool. See it was a contest of who could stay in the longest. And it surely was a contest, having the biting cold wind whipping your face and soaking in a freezing pool in only your bathing suit. Rachel also thought she'd never do it. But now finding herself a little more along the school year she decided to give it ago. But having to go out there in her skimpy bikini in front of Puck and being show cased in front of Delilah just to be ridiculed. But she has to do it, to do it for herself.

As she walked out with Santana, Brittney, and Quinn behind her she felt lots of eyes on her. It felt as if the boys were undressing her with their eyes and the girls wanted to shrink in their presence. But all was cut short when Delilah walked out from the house. She looked like a freaking photo shopped goddess. Her tan from living in Cali for a while shown by the complement of her white string bikini. It had thin gold chain hugging the white string that was filtered through. She looked like Perfection in a blonde bottle.

But Rachel and her friends walked over to the concrete sidewalk of the pool. Delilah clasped hands with Puck has they made their way over to the opposite side of the pool. Rachel, Santana, Brittney, and Quinn tangled their hands with their boyfriends and leaped in when the whistle was blow.

The cold water smacked Rachel so hard it knock her unconscious. For a short moment she could see the blur of her friends rising to the top and she could hear Santana yell,

"Holy Fucking Shit this is freezing!"

But it was gargled to Rachel. Rachel began to daze off, as she started to hear a faint tune playing in her ears that sound like herself and Noah,

_You don't bring me flowers anymore_

_You don't sing me love songs_

_**You hardly talk to me anymore.**_

She smiled faintly as she heard her favorite Barbara song play. But water caught in her throat and she began to struggle to breath. But she couldn't move she felt paralyzed by the bitter cold. She began to feel weightless and then felt a thud on the back of her head as she reached the bottom of the pool. Then everything went black and the last image she saw was a smiling Noah. And she tried to fight, tried to swim back up to him. But then an image of Delilah in a white gown and Puck in a black tucks, hand in hand happily together, came back to her mind. And she gave up. She floated to another time zone. One that will be happier, she hoped.

A/N: Oh no I'm so sorry! I know this is going to kill you guys to see what's going to happened but it must be posted, I'm really proud of it. Please review! Even if it is to yell at me for having Rachel have a cliff hanger like that. This is not the last chapter I promise! This was not a sucide attempt either it was accidently! I swear I don't see Rachel like that. And I certainly did not plan on having this happen it just flowed. Since it is close to Christmas I'll take one person plot request for the story and put it in. if your interested. The song was you don't bring me flowers by Barbara Streisand and Neil Diamond. And I thought it was clever since puck kind portrays Neil diamond since sweet Caroline and Rachel is like Barbara. So anyone tell me your thoughts.:)


	12. Chapter 12: In between

A/N: I could not stop myself from writing this chapter so soon. I did it for you guys all my supportive viewers! I'd be mad at someone else if they left a cliffhanger like this.:)

Disclaimer: Sorry I know all you guys suspected I was Ryan Murphy undercover searching for loving Puckleberry supporters. But sorry I'm not. :(

_**Rachel's Time**_

"Welcome Rachel. We've missed you." Said a familiar wrinkled face. She recognized it the second she saw her face. Her pale soft loving face with its brown orbs of eyes that had a special glimmer every time she saw Rachel.

"Granny! Why are you in Lima? We thought you were dead…" Rachel said running over to her grandmother and hugging her tightly. Her grandmother withered hands ran through Rachel slick long hair. Dry hair. Rachel's eyebrows knit together and her grandmother held her by putting her hand's on Rachel's shoulders keeping her a distance so she can look at her.

"First let me say you look beautiful. You've grown so much." Tears shimmered in her eyes. Rachel looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing a bathing suit, but rather a soft green, like the back side of summer leafs, dress. It flowed down to the floor and showed her barefoot feet. It had I ivy colored rope clenching at her waist keeping it fitted. It was sleeveless which was odd considering its winter. But it didn't feel like winter here, it felt like spring. Then she looked around her seeing very tall oak trees, so tall she couldn't see the tops, and bright green grass. From the grass sprouted dozens of patches of tulips. Which was her and her granny's favorite. They felt like it wasn't obvious beauty like the rose but if you took a second glance you could see how its beauty over took the rose. Rachel looked out farther seeing a distance mountain with a crystal clear streaming river. The air was so fresh and free.

"I've missed you so much, granny. And this has been where you were?" Rachel questioned her own tears sliding down her face. Her Granny smiled sweetly and placed a hand on Rachel's cheek,

"No. I've been beyond this. This is the in between, its where you go if you get a choice."

"What choice?" Rachel asked confused.

"Weather you'd like to go forward with your guide, me, or go back. Back to the living." Her grandmother said gently. After a while of silence Rachel spoke again.

"I'm not ready to die, granny. I'm sorry. I will see you again right?"

"I understand dear, no one's ready to die. But when they do they get sent beyond. But those who had fallen before they're time get a choice. You where one of the fallen so it is right you choose to live the rest of the life God has given you." She smiled widely at her granddaughter's wise choice.

"Am I in my body now?" Rachel asked wondering.

"No, your body is on Earth, but your soul is here. In a minute it will be sent back to its body."

"So soon?"

"When we can't haveyou in that water very much longer, now can we?" Her granny teased.

"I love you Gran." Rachel said as tears fell down her face.

"I love so much Rach. You promise you'll find happiness? " tears spilled down her worn out face.

"I promise you I wil-… I can't breathe-e-e-e." Rachel said choking as she was pulled away. She saw her granny smile and wave good-bye Longley. And say faintly muttering to herself as if she wished she said it,

"Don't let Delilah win."

"Oh my god, she's dead! She's dead! You're the asshole who wouldn't give her the time of the day! You asshole!" Santana said as she started hitting Puck on the back of the head as he crouched over Rachel's lifeless body. Everyone was quite as Finn pulled Santana into a bear hug.

Then a purple face Rachel peeled open her eyes. It took only a few seconds to adjust to where she was. Her friends were sobbing as far as she could see and Santana was bawling her eyes out. Then she heard someone squeal,

"She opened her eyes!" Rachel certainly had her eyes open and the sudden realization the she could feel thick dampness on the back of her head. She reached her hand behind her head and she brought it back to see a small amount of blood. So she figured it was a minor cut.

"Santana, I choose. I choose to live." Rachel said with tears crumpling down her face. Santana crawled over to her and began hugging her. After a minute Santana pulled away and wiped her tears.

"You scared the shit out of me." She said giving a sad chuckle. "Thought I lost my best friend."

"I wouldn't choose that for you." Rachel said with a small knowing smile. "Can I talk to Noah alone." Santana nodded her head as she shuffled everyone out of the yard and into the house.

"I'll grab some gauze. You don't need to go to the ER do you?" Rachel shook her head and said,

"It's only a little blood." Santana nodded and said,

"Puckerman you're going to carry her in." She said in a demanding voice as she glared at him with eyes that didn't try and hide their hate. Delilah then shuffled in after Santana not even glancing at Rachel.

Puck propped Rachel up letting her lean against the inner of his knee/thigh.

"Noah I choose to come back. You were one of the reason I couldn't let it go." She said as she stared into his hazel eyes. Puck couldn't help himself he leaned in and moved his lips gently against her pale white ones. It was filled with such realization and sadness. Once they broke apart, Rachel let her withered, from the cold water, fingers run themselves against Puck's shaved head.

"I love you." He let slip from his lips, and instantly felt a stab of guiltiness.

"I love you too." Rachel said as she placed a soft kiss on his lips that lasted only a few seconds before Puck broke their lips apart.

"But I can't be with you. I'm with Delilah." He saw the pain in her eyes that he felt she saw in his as well. "I love her too." He said trying to convince himself. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the warm house. Laid her down on the sofa pulled a blanket over her, and left. He made contact with Santana like he was apolizeing for leaving. He grabbed Delilah's hand and they walked out the door. He threw one last look over his shoulder towards Rachel and he was crying.

A/N: SO? To weird? Bad good let me know please! Review s are so nice to get and greatly appericated.:)


	13. Chapter 13:Ice cold awakeing

A/N: So sorry for the wait guys! It's been pretty darn crazy over this week. Again thank you all for the reviews and alerts they mean so much! Anyone extremely mad about the Christmas epiosode?

Disclaimer: Yeah about me owning glee I know it might have come off that I'm Ryan Murphy. But sorry to dissepiment I don't own his genius creations.:)

She hadn't told anyone what her and Puck had talked about. She left it stirring inside her creating a boiling pot of hatred. The only thing that kept her sane these days was her relationship with Steve, aka Stephan, and her friendship with her three best friends. All five of them went out to Bread-stix's regularly and went bowling, ice skating, and shopping. They were average teenagers.

_Mall _

_Rachel had her arms wrapped around Steve's waist as they walked in sync together. They were walking into the food court when his eyes lit up. He looked down at Rachel and said,_

"_I'm going to grab us some ice-cream" He smiled down at her. When he saw her suspicion and was about to say she'd much rather like to go with him he but in again, "I insist star." And that is what sold her, the nick name Star. She let him walk to the ice-cream shop across the opposite side of the food court. It was really annoying her that he does that, leaving at random moments. He only hangs out Monday and Thursday and if she's lucky Sunday. She sees him at school, yeah, but only passing moments in the hall and glee club. It feels like he avoids her. But she lets it drift from her mind, not wanting to blow any of her other relationships. _

_She originally planned on waiting here for him but her plans were diminished in a few seconds. She saw Puck and Delilah going to sit down at a table a few down from her. She got up as average she could to go find Steve and ditch this place. She got up quietly and speed walked over to RITA'S ICE. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Stephan leaning over the counter and kissing a gorgeous blonde. Rachel spun on her heel and sped the hell out of the there. Tears dripping from her eyes and sobs breaking from her pressed together lips. She raised a hand to cover her mouth trying to silence the noise coming from it. A problem that she now was facing was she was passing Puck and Delilah's table she tried to hide her face in her hair. But it didn't fool either of them she could tell. She heard Delilah mumble,_

"_I see Stevey-kins came to his senses. Smart kid." Her perfect face shone no sympathy, how could it when she never had been cheated on? Or even had boy problems. Who could turn down the golden blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes._

"_Is something wrong, Rachel?"_

_Puck grabbed her wrist and said softly as his eyes bore into Rachel's. Rachel tears came in rapid streams now once the words left his mouth. Everything was wrong. Delilah pushed her chair out gracefully and kissed puck's cheek and spoke softly _

"_Come to my house after?" She gestured for Rachel to take her seat and placed a smooth hand on her shoulder. Gave it a slight sad tap and turned away to walk out the door. Puck watched her leave and smiled dizzily. Then he put two hands on each of Rachel's shoulders and gently pushed her down onto Delilah's old seat. _

"_What happened?" he asked softly as he glanced up nervously up at her._

"_What fucking hasn't happened?" She spat red faced to him. "He's fucking cheating on me. You love her. Everyone has someone while I'm alone in this god forsaken town." She said a little softly towards the end seeing him look pained._

"_Sorry." He said. Rachel scoffed what was he sorry for? "No really I am! His an ass! It happens in life." He said sulking slightly._

"_So are you! Is ever guy a date have to be a asshole!" she yelled flustered at how easy he dismissed the idea of her excepting that guy to be any different._

"_The hell? You have no right to say that. I'm with her! I love him!" he said angrily, leaving Rachel extremely confused. He pushed out his chair and as he was getting ready to walk away he throw over his shoulder. "I'm doing the right thing! Don't tell me other wise Berry!" _

_He left storming off out the glass doors. Him? He loved a guy? Delilah was his beard? He loved Rachel as a friend? _

_Rachel stared dumbfounded after him. She glanced down at the floor a second and saw a squared white sheet of paper. She picked it up and flipped it over. In it the corner it had small print_

_**Mother Delilah Morgan Leos~ Father-Noah Elijah Puckerman **_

_Her breath was taken away when she saw an ultrasound picture. It was one of a black and white colored image. You could easily make out the form of a tiny baby. _

_A/N: Don't hurt me! Please review though! Love all of the reviews!_


	14. Chapter 14: cat's out of the bag

A/N: Hey guys thanks to the people who alerted, favorite and REVIEWED! So I'm here with another chapter. Let me know what you think.:) lots of mistakes I known please ignore them! Thank youuu!

Disclaimer: Don't own glee. Kind of glad considering the recent Christmas episode was an embarrassment. Lol.

After Rachel discovered the picture she drove home from the mall in silence. She didn't turn on the radio like she normally would have and belted out with the song. She just drove home robotically. Staring blankly at her surrounding and blindly turning the car. Soon enough she ended up in another part of Ohio and drove into a vacant field. She didn't even take a mind to it. She just crawled in the back. Curled into a ball and cuddled into the soft velvet material. She tilted her head upward staring dazed out the opposite side window. The milky caramel colored wheat enveloped her car. Swallowing it for one night, and separating her from the known scene she'd come back to. She needs for just one night to stay away, she needs to breathe. She holds up the small picture that has been in her hands the whole ride. The corner of it crumpled slightly and faded from the tight grip her hand had on it. She brought it up to the light letting the moon light reflect off it, giving it a ghostly feeling. A haunting feeling. Tears slipped from her eyes. That should be my baby, she thought sadly.

She woke in the morning to the bright sun beating down on her face. She stirred slightly and pulled herself up. She dragged herself up to the driver's seat she placed the picture of the tiny baby in the flap of her mirror above her. She started the engine and after hours of driving soon found her way home.

After getting home she was scolded by her dad and had her phone and car keys taken away. She missed the last three school days left of the week. She bet Santana was calling her phone like crazy. She heard Santana drop by several times during those days. But her dad shooed her away, wanting Rachel to recognize her punishment more firmly. But it didn't matter she locked her door and stayed stored in her room for the past three days. Delilah tried several times to come in to gather her things so she could get dressed. Rachel told her to f-off slut. That gained her another week suspension from her phone.

Monday-

Rachel chooses to rise out of her pity party today. She got up at 6'oclock as she rose her stomach flipped. She empty her little contents in her nearby trash can. She guessed the moment startled her stomach after lying in the same position for days. Her stomach was cramped and sunken in. Her eyes were blotchy and red rimmed with dark circles under lining them. Her hair was in a greasy knotty pony-tail. Her lips were cracking with dried blood caking in the cracks. She unlocked her door and padded her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She rinsed the grim and scrubbed her eyes to clear the sleep tears away. After she got out ,the redness in her eyes were taken away but the circles slightly remained her hair was slick from the dampness of her hair. She felt better already. She stepped into her room and shut the door to get dressed. She pulled out of the bag ,of clothes Santana lent her, a pair of washed out gray jeans with rips in them at the knees. She also found a tight black tank top which pushed her boobs up giving an illusion. She accessories it with a silver and black weaved belt and a gray thin camisole. She blew out her hair and let it hang loose. She had light make-up so it wouldn't take away from her true appearance. After she was finished she slipped her feet into her black high heeled military boots. Before she left to drive to school she picked up the black and white picture on her night stand it was wash out slightly because of the hundreds of tears that smacked onto its surface. She slipped it into her pocket dismissing the tears that threatened to fall. She walked out to her car and drove to school.

"Oh hell no! You don't call, come over, go to school, text, call, or Facebook message me! What the hell has gotten into you Rachel! You almost die then you ignore everyone!" Santana yelled as she pulled Rachel into the bathroom with her so they could talk in private. Rachel took out the picture form her pocket and shoved It into Santana's hand's. Santana held it so she could see what Rachel was freaking over. Once she saw the figure of a baby her mouth dropped then when she saw the names of the mother and father her face twisted into a frown. And her eyebrows knit together and her face got red. She stormed out of the bathroom handing the paper back. Rachel ran after her but still couldn't catch up, she knew what Santana was going to do.

Once Santana reached the 'star' couple at Delilah's locker, she right hooked puck across the face and when Delilah tried to defend her baby daddy Santana grabbed her hair and yanked hard leaving a pained Delilah on the ground and a clump of fake blonde hair in Santana's hand. San smirked before continuing the mess she started. Puck was pissed, Santana knew but it didn't stop her. She slapped him hard one more time before he grabbed her wrist and shouted,

"The hell Santana?" Puck's fury leaked from every pore on his body. Santana stomped over to Rachel and yanked the picture she clutched in her hands. Determined to not let Santana out Puck she tried to grip it harder. But Santana was stronger and yanked it from her hands. She stormed back over to Puck. She laid it neat on the palm of her hand and then struck puck across the face again. He reached up to his face and pulled the paper that now was sticking to his face off. He looked down and his face paled and his shoulders slumped slightly but still defensive.

"Explain this! Asshole!" She screamed. Everyone was staring now, some with phones out recording ever second of it. When puck didn't say anything Santana started again,

"Trying to see how many girls you can knock up before high school's over Puck? You don't want to be a Lima Loser you claim but look at you? You're a damn embarrassment! You think you and Delilah will last well you're mistaken! You are freaking so damn stupid if you thinking it's working out! You deserve to live here the rest of life if you do!" She said her eyes burning with fury. Rachel sniffled in the back ground.

"And you ignored Rach over there for this fake freaking Barbie doll! This wouldn't have happened!" Santana spun on her heel and grabbed Rachel's forearm and dragged her away with her.

A/N: Sooo? The cats out of the bag! Who loved Santana's freak out? Please please please review!


	15. Glass sculptures and Fragile Hearts

a/n First I'd like to say to one of my anonymous reviewers, _Blah, _that I highly dislike your review. Don't like my story don't read it! I don't care it's your choice I'm not going to bend to please you. Its my story and I am not having Delilah killed off. And when you said pregnancy wasn't enough that she should have cancer! My Aunt Colleen had cancer and died from it and I saw how painful that experience was for her. So no I would never write about how deathly painful and horrible it is to have cancer just so it will please you. I would never wish cancer on anyone , so why would I write about someone having cancer when it isn't necessary to the story? Sorry for everyone that read that I would have messaged them but they don't have a profile so I couldn't. Okay! Thank you all who wrote civilized reviews and to all who alerted and favorite. :)

Santana and Rachel walked out the doors together. Santana walking head held high and hair flowing faithfully behind her. To any on looker you may infer that she was someone that had just one a big battle but inside her mask, sadness ripped down her walls and started to leak into her heart. Puck had been her best guy friend maybe if you looked close enough before all this happened you could see he was probably her best friend. As Santana and Rachel sat in the cool leather seats of Santana's car a memory rushed in Santana.

_Santana fell to the floor and had her hands and knees meet the hardwood of her hallway. The dampness of her hands due to nervousness made smudged prints on the spotless floor. She bent her head to the floor and began to pray in Latin. Sobs broke from her mouth and tears flowed strongly down her face. Her dark hair canopied down the sides of her face, she had inherited her mother's hair. She clutched her gold chain necklace, letting the cross imprint itself in her hand. _

"_No, no, no, please no. Take me instead. I've committed more sins take me away from life let her come back!" She rolled onto her side and crawled into a fetal position. Puck had silently been watching Santana react to her mother's death. The tragic news happened so fast, so unexpected. He crawled over to Santana and slide around her side he hooked his arms around her and held her close. _

"_San, your my best friend and I love you and I will forever protect you. I'll take care of you." He whispered softly and gently has he stroked her hair._

Santana shut her car door wrapped her hands around the wheel and bent her head onto the smooth circle and she began to cry. She had just lost her best friend there was no fixing it. This had only made Rachel cry harder than ever. If Santana was crying it was bad news. Puck could never be their friend again. They had lost to Delilah. Santana had left some scars on the two of them letting the trader and the thief know she was pissed. But she had broken herself in the process. Cracking her glass exterior.

_Weeks later_

Finn knocked loudly on the berries front door. Rachel pulled the door open very surprised to see her ex standing on front of her. She put a fake smile on her face and let Finn in. She lead him up to her room and told him to please make himself comfortable.

"What do I owe the honor of Finn Hudson giving me a surprise visit?"

"Well, I was looking through some old photos of me and you and it struck a old flame in me. Rachel I think we should get together again. You're single again right?" Finn asked smiling widely.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Finn."

"It would make Puck jealous wouldn't it?" Finn said pulling at some broken heart strings.

Rachel and Finn laid peacefully together on Rachel's bed. Rachel closed her eyes sleepily and shivered while pulling the covers over herself. Finn turned towards Rachel and closed his eyes guiltily while calling her name.

"Rachel?" He said slightly staring at her. Hmm was all he got in response.

"You know how words got around that Puck got Delilah pregnant?" Silence was what he got in return but she slowly nodded eyes still closed.

"Puck isn't the Dad. I am." Finn said quietly but not quietly enough that Rachel didn't hear. She opened her eyes wide and jumped out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her.

"You asshole! You come and seduce me and then you tell me you knocked up my cousin? Go to hell Hudson and the hell out of my freaking house!" she said her face red with rage and eyes filled with hatred. She reached and threw her lamp at Finn. He ducked letting the lamp shatter against the door. He got up and scrambled away grabbing his phone, wallet, keys, and clothes before he ran. Rachel fell down on her bed and began to cry into her hands.

a/n: So what do you guys think? Love it, hate it, half and half? Let me know! Finn is the baby daddy and puck isn't glad yet? I hope so. :)


	16. Chapter 16: Room 543

A/N: okay guys I'm back! So I wanted to finish this up shortly but I promise the next chapters will not be rushed or sloppy. There's been so many new story plots popping up in my head its driving me insane! Thanks again to all the awesome people who review, subscribe, alert or favorite.

Disclaimer: okay, okay I do not own glee! Happy? Lol.

After Rachel kicked Finn out she paced the floor of her childhood bedroom. Good thing she didn't sleep with Finn was constantly running through her head. Yeah, he tried but she couldn't bring herself to do it. What kind of person would she be if she sleep with someone she that she doesn't have mutual feelings for?

**Delilah **herself conscious spoke darkly, **That's who** **sleeps with people she doesn't really love**. She brushed it away letting it leave only a tiny spark in the back of her mind.

But she has to push the thought of her scarlet cousin away for now, she had to focus on the problem at hand. And the only way to do that is to have a clear mind, it won't do anyone any good if her own emotions bubble in.

She pulled out a notepad from her nightstand and snatched a purple pen from atop the surface. She began to draft the whole situation.

_Delilah has led everyone to believe that the fetus inside her is the development of Noah Puckerman's son. Even my clever self had fallen under her cruel lies. But between Finn and Delilah and just recently myself, know this baby is not Noah's it is Finn's. So, what should I do?_

_Let fate take its course._

_Tell Noah._

_Confront Delilah_

_None of these were alarmingly simple to do. They would all come with their problems, no doubt about that. But what could you except out of a decitful cousin? I think the smartest of ideas is to tell Noah. I first of all would never be able to keep a secret like that away from him and lead him to believe that baby is his. And I can't talk to Delilah all she would do is deny. _

So Rachel changed out of her night gown. Letting its midnight blue silk hit the floor as she rummaged through her closet to find something to wear. She hung all of Santana's clothes in her closet so she didn't have to dig through that bag. She wrenched a pair of classic blue jeans from the hanger. She then pulled on a pale green plaid shirt with light brown buttons. She buttoned it just enough to leave a little bit of cleavage. She really shouldn't try and look attractive when she went to break the bad news. But a part of her couldn't help it, she couldn't push away the feeling that maybe he'd… oh never mind it was stupid. She then slipped her feet in her gray knit uggs and snatched her car keys.

Once she got in her car she glanced at herself in the mirror. She excepted to look semi decent but she didn't. So she was lucky to have some makeup in her car. She quickly brushed chestnut brown eye shadow over her lids and swept the mascara on her lashes. She glided her peach colored gloss over her full lips. Better.

She knew neither his mom nor sister were home today. His sister being in pageants and all led her and his mom to be out of state for periods of time. But if it wasn't nessacary his mom would never put Noah through having to be alone all the time if it didn't put food on the table. See usually in pageants you rarely gain any money but his mom not having to pay full price of the dresses since she worked at the shop they get them from and her being a constant placing contestant they got quite a few bucks. So this led Noah to be home alone a lot. So she didn't bother to knock she just open the door and made her way to his room.

Any other time she's be nervous if she walked in on him and some girl. But knowing Delilah was getting a massage for practically the whole day she knew he'd defiantly be alone. When she turned the knob of the door she really noticed how she was anxious because she could barely clutch the knob. But once she did she saw him sleeping on his bed. She didn't want to wake him he looked so innocent and pure. Oblivious and peacefully unknowing of what was about to pass her lips. She had this certain need to lay right in the curve of his chest. She closed the door gently and briefly stood over him. What good be the harm right? They used to lay next to each other all the time**. But you aren't friends anymore. Don't** **do it you'll only be hurting yourself.**

But her soft side got the best of her and she slide herself into the curve of him. Her back against his chest. She missed this, the innocence that their friendship was. She breathed in his woodsy scent and made her first mistake. She kissed his hand softly the one that was right next to her face. She was over taking by her love and sympathy for him and wanted to show him that someone still loves him. But she made the wrong move and he stirred awake.

"Delilah?" he murmured as he was rubbing his eyes so he could clear his vision. He instantly noticed by the simple outline of her that it was Rachel. He scooted back and pushed her away from him.

"The hell Rachel?" he said as he sat up straighter and flicked his light on. "How long were you sleeping next to me?" he looked at her as if she was crazy. She couldn't blame him that would certainly be a weird thing to wake up next to.

"I only just got here! I promise. I just missed the things we did when we were friends, my instincts got the best of me." Her eyes teared at how aggressive and mean his voice came out. It wasn't the soft loving one she was so used to. Guess he reserves that for Delilah now.

"We are not friends anymore! You practically told the whole damn school about Delilah being pregnant." His eyes only shone fury and confusion.

"I found the picture and I told Santana. I didn't think she would do anything. Even if I wanted to say something I would say it myself. I was just to hurt to." Rachel sniffled trying to hold back the tears that were building in her eyes. This didn't sound like her Noah, her Noah would never yell.

"Well either way the whole school found out! And hurt what have you got to be hurt about?" He said rubbing his Mo 'hawk angrily.

"You said you loved me then I find out your having a baby with the cousin I despise! How could I not be hurt Noah!" That's when the tears started to flow down her face leaving nasty marks down her cheeks. "I wanted that baby to be mine." She said ashamed and hid her face in her hands and curled her knees up to her head and rested it against her legs. Sobs shook her body as Noah just watched silenced from next to her.

"I'm sorry." He said softly rears beginning to filter in his eyes. "I love you Rachel more than Delilah I know. But it wouldn't be right of me to go and love you and leave Delilah to care for my kid. When you almost died, Rachel, I felt as if I almost did too. So you've got to know how much it pains me to see you suffering and I can't be there for you." Sad tears dropped from the corners of his eyes. She looked up from her hands she pulled herself up. She laced her arms around Puck's neck and clashed her lips against his. Both their lips melted together but soon enough puck broke them apart.

"I can't. I love you. But she's carrying my son." He traced a rough hand across her cheek.

"No she's not." Rachel said softly not daring to meet Puck's gaze.

"You can't keep denying it Rachel. She is." Puck said holding back a sob as he looked down at the girl he loved.

"It's not yours." She said quietly sneaking a glance up at Puck. Her heart almost broke at what she saw. His eyebrows knit together and his eyes widened. He shook his head rapidly shaking off what Rachel said.

"No it is my son."

"No its Finn's, he told me today. It's Finn's." she said gripping both his hands and squeezing them. He stood up from the bed and called Delilah. He walked out of the room to get some privacy. She could hear him yelling "How could you?" and "I'm going to kill him!". She heard his heavy steps walking out the front door she heard his car start. She got up and ran outside trying to catch up with him before he left. It was not a good idea to be distracted and driving.

She was waiting in the his house for him to return for about four hours now and she started to get worried. When the phone rang. She picked it up thinking It was him letting her know he was fine and heading home. It wasn't it was a nurse from Saint Paul's Hospital.

"?"

"No, this is her son's girlfriend." She said instinctively.

"Well Miss your boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, has been in a car accident and is immediate and critical surgery. I suggest you let his family known and get down here."

Rachel left for the hospital in a hurry. And once she pulled into a parking spot she ran to the front desk and asked for any information on Noah Puckerman who had just been in a accident. The lady at the front desk smiled sympathetically at her and asked if she was family. She knew she had to lie to get any information and to see him. Yes, she answered I'm his fiancé. The nurse studied her for a couple seconds and gave her a look of pity. She let her known he came in about a half an hour ago in an ambulance. The paramedics got their and he was unresponsive in his flipped over Ford. They said he suffered a lot of blood loss and a slow heart beat. The glass shattered and took a cut into his neck but it was barley a scratch. They took him into immediate surgery and are working on him now. She thanked the nurse and took a seat in the waiting room.

It was her fault he got into this accident. All her fault he found out, now he could die.

It was 10 hours till a nurse came up to her. She was a tall dark haired girl that looked about to be in her early thirties.

"Miss, your Noah Puckerman's fiancé right?" Rachel bobbed her head up and down as she stood anxious to hear any news about Noah.

"He's out of surgery now and you can see him if you like. It was a close call and we lost him for a second there but in time he came back to us. He should heal just fine we notified his mother and she couldn't make it in." Rachel nodded her head in gratitude and through a thank you over her shoulder as she went running. The nurse called out to Rachel,

"Room 543!"

Rachel found his room shortly and collapsed beside his bed. She grabbed his hand and let her tears drench his cut hand. He stirred awake and tried to pull himself up. Rachel shot up and gently hugged him and kissed his temple.

"The hell am I?" Puck said hoarsely as he reached for the cup of water beside him. Rachel laid her hand on his cheek and smiled gratefully down at him.

"The hospital. You were in a car crash but your safe now." She stared up at the ceiling and silently said a thank you to god in Hebrew.

A/N: so what do you guys think? I think there will be only one more chapter to go so I hope this chapter didn't suck. Thank you so much to all the reviewers, alerts subscribers, and favorites! Please let me know what you think it means a lot to me!:)


	17. Chapter 17: Dear Diary

a/n: Sorry I've been having quite the writer's block and had no idea what to write. So I hope this is a nice ending and good closure for all the Puckleberry lovers. Thank you for all the reviews!

Rachel's diary

Dear diary,

I know it's been awhile, almost three months! But things have been pretty hectic here. Still it's no excuse to not inform you of ever thing going on no matter how busy it might have been. So I'll start from the being.

First off, Santana and my self's friendship before the whole accident were on some rock terms but we cleared up the whole mess. We not as close as before because I'm still upset she paired me with her ass of a cousin and outing Noah in front of everyone. But I love Santana with all my heart and she is my best friend and I know we can rebuild our friendship. Also, which this isn't all that important, I introduced my cousin Vince to Santana two months ago and they hit it off from there. I know I should have learned the whole leave the cousin's out of my life lesson but Vince is one of my favorite cousin's by far. We've talk all the time and I know he'd never hurt Santana.

Okay next, the glee club was noticed by a program for aspiring stars. But the bad thing is it could only take four of us so it held auctions for all of us to try out. Everyone did great I would know because I watched each of my friends perform from a row behind the 'judges'. So when the list of the chosen ones was mailed to I wasn't all that surprised when they decided to take five. It was risky on their part. Having to get another sponsor to pay of the money the extra person would use. Noah, Mercedes, Santana, Blaine and myself names were all called out. We were all taken back when Kurt's name wasn't said. At the bottom was a side note saying they respected all our voices and our disappointed since they can't take all of us. It also said, and I quote,

_Kurt, we loved you and your unique and vintage voice. But I am sad to say we already have a boy just like you on our list. If it were us in charge we would put you in and take out the other boy. But it is our boss's son and we can't take him out. We are truly sorry. Please take the following list of other people that could take you to the top. We are sure you will make it big one day._

After that was said out loud Kurt nodded and smiled then he cried. He's been a mess for days but I think he's pulling himself together again. But I know he'll make it big one day.

Anyway, You know Miss. Pillsbury from my past entries right? So she and Mr. Shue got hitched a few months before all the trouble happened. We helped him propose and everything. When just the other day we found out that she was pregnant! They didn't want to jinx it by telling everyone before they knew it was okay to spill the beans. She's halfway through her pregnancy and they know it's a girl. They decided to name her Ariel Rachel. I cried when he told me they were naming her middle name in honor of me. He said that even though I may have gotten under his skin a few times he respects my strength and perseverance and that giving the baby part of my name might pass on some luck.

So as far as couples Tina and Mike are still go as strong as ever. Artie and Sugar got together a week or two ago. Brittney and Rory are still in love as ever. Like I said before Santana and Vince are in it deep. Mercedes and Shane broke it off and she started going out with an old member Matt Rutherford. Ironic isn't it? Quinn and Sam are the ideal happy couple. Kurt and Blaine are so cute together and both got accepted to the same collage. Finn and Delilah, boy do I not want to discuss their situation. But I will because I owe it to you, so she had her kid. Born not too many days ago actually, May 18. Corey HudsonLeo, that's his name. Finn wanted his middle name to involve him since he is the dad and since he can't have his last name or first, middle name it was. Finn and Delilah tried to work out their differences and get together for the baby. But they couldn't, it's not like they loved each other, probably not even liked each when they hooked up. Delilah did it to have fun she didn't know how bad it could have gotten from there., not like I'm saying what she did was right because it wasn't. I'm just saying there was no way to known how bad it would get after that. The baby was a result of hormonal minds acting rather deceitfully not love. So what could you except? As for me well let's just say I'm very happy. Noah and I got together two weeks after he healed from his accident. True love always finds its way back to you rather through luck, good fortune or many prayers being answered.

Love the one and only,

Rachel Berry *

a/n: Like hate? I'd love to know what you guys think.:) if you're not happy I can do another chapter or an epilogue. Just let me know. Reviews make me smile


	18. Chapter 18: The years we fell in love

a/n: hello my loyal reviewers you guys are the best! I can't seem to leave it either and now that I look at it that was not the best ending at all.;)

disclaimer: yeah, still after all this time I didn't manage to buy glee.;)

First date:

As I scramble around my room which feels ten times smaller with Santana and Brittney bustling around as well. The air feels sticky and hot which worries me about my hair. I run up to the mirror not completely ready yet. I try and push down any stray pieces that may be standing out of place. Once they seem to be tame I run up to my closet and pull out my favorite Hollister shorts which are dark and compliment the olive tone of my legs. Once I push them onto my hips I rub berry lotion all over my legs to make them look smooth and welcoming. I switch out of my sports bra and put on my best purple lace bra. I paired it with my new grey burnout boyfriend tee from Victoria's secret. It hung to the waistline of my shorts and had a dip neck. I rummaged my closet for a pair of gladiator sandals that match the top with ease. I have my hair slightly wavy and make-up natural. When we heard the doorbell it was a scramble down the steps but I reached it first and pulled it open. When my eyes met his hazel once that shone a little mischief with something she couldn't yet identify. His lips looked soft and opening but I bit my lip to keep from crashing my lips onto his. That could wait. Just seeing him there in front of me with his hands in his pockets nervously rocking on his heels slightly brings me back to when he asked me to go on this date.

_I was getting the books out of my locker as I felt a rush of wind breeze across my bear arm. Which could only mean one thing someone was standing next to me and I could determine just who by the simple smell of him. It was the same one I was familiar to for years before this, I called it the Noah smell. _

"_Hey, how's your first day back? Did you miss all of McKinley's glory?" I teased as I shut my locker and slung my book bag across my shoulder and turned to face him. _

"_Yeah, guess I never realized how much good old memories this place holds! Who would know?" He joked back as he brushed his fingers against my and noticed my intake of breath. He pulled me aside from the crowd to a not so crowed place in the hall. He brushed his hand against my cheek and once it left my cheek I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in._

"_Rachel?" I look up at him and hold his eye contact to let him know he has my full attention. "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" I nodded my head idly as I kissed his cheek and slide away from him and practically skipped to class. We decided to start from the beginning, to get all the advances of getting to know each other more before we jump in too deep._

I waved bye to Santana and Brittney and kissed dad and daddy before I headed to diner with Noah. I smiled brightly as the secret to where he was taking me was reviled. It was the new vegetarian restaurant I was talking about when I visited him in the hospital. It was a few miles out of Lima so I never expected him to do this.

After dinner as I stood outside of my front door my belly full with a veggie burger and frozen yogurt which we got after. I rose onto my tippy toes to give him a soft kiss on the cheek but when he turned his head to meet my lips it turned into a fiery goodnight kiss. And right then is when I knew there would be a second date, and a third, a fourth, and so on.

I love you:

We were sitting in Noah's car in a small patch of the woods that overlook the lake. It was a cooler night and the slight wind was blocked away from Noah's car. We sat there for what felt like a long time just listening to the Neal Diamond cd Noah had bought after our fifth date. He said it was a reminder of when we began and that if we ever have rough patches we could listen to it and it would make us remember. Noah and I have been dating for a year now and it seems like everything is going by so fast. We will be going to different colleges in New York we agreed that we would keep in touch as much as we could and meet up as often if we had time. I knew college would be busy and surely will be taking space on my own time. We are holding hand my finger lacing through his own. I stare out at the glistening water and take to mind that this might me one of a handful of night s left like this for us. Soon we will be in New York, scrambling through the busy sidewalks and hailing taxes and studying. In Lima you can see ever star so brightly but in New York they are faded into the background due to the bright lights of the city. I'm afraid that's what will happen with me and Noah. We are so strong here and I never once second guessed my relationship but will it be so different in New York that it would just separate us. I pray each night that Noah won't leave me because frankly he is the best thing that has ever happen to me and I need him. I love him. I decided I would tell him, not to make him feel trapped but for him to known just what I feel. I would regret for the rest of my life if I didn't.

"I love you." I said softly and took a chance by glancing quickly in his direction not quite ready to meet his eyes. But my dark eyes locked with the soft green ones and between our gazes held passion and need.

"I love you too." He whispered to me has his breathe tingled the skin on my cheek as he kissed me.

Present day:

"Noah! Noah!" I shriek as I try and pry the gum out of his hands before he could blob it in his sister's hair. His bottom lip quivers as I take the sticky lump out of his hands and toss it in the trash can. "No! You don't but that in Caroline's hair. Do you hear me Noah?" He nods his head and walks off to join his older brother on the couch. He watches him closely as Ethan, his older brother, plays the video game carefully. I sigh and sit down on the stool and reach across the island to grab the babies' food. It's a soft orange colored mush and smells like peaches and Caroline loves them and so does Casey. Casey and Caroline are twins who are only 4 months but have already been a wonderful change in our family. Casey was the surprise to the family we never saw her coming. In all the appointments she managed to hide in all the ultra sound pictures, behind her sister. It was easy for her because Caroline was always bigger being healthier and all. So when Caroline came out they were surprised to see another head coming out. I was in panic then because the doctor and nurses scrambled about the room saying she was breach. When she came out still and un-moving I barely got a glimpse off her before they rushed her away. Finally I heard a wailing coming from the small little baby. I couldn't stop crying once they placed her in the crook of my left arm while Caroline was in my right. I couldn't have been happier in that moment. It was just sad since Noah wasn't there to see the birth of Casey and Caroline; he was off in some eastern country training new troops. But he flew in a couple days later and arrived just in time to help me bring the babies into their new home. Ethan and Noah weren't very happy about now having two sisters to watch out for instead of one but they welcomed them anyway.

Now here I am sitting in my huge home with four kids and one on the way and everything me and Noah ever started in New York is here now with us. Noah is home a lot of the time now and he loves playing football with Ethan and helped him try out for the middle school team. I think Noah feels bad for not being around much when Ethan and Noah were young so he feels like he needs to fix it now by spending a lot of time with the boys and the girls. And I couldn't love him more for it.

"Hey Babe, feeding the girls?" Noah says as he walks into the kitchen slightly out of breath and grabs a bottle of water and takes a swig or two before he kisses the girls heads. He ruffles their dark curly hair they got from him and all the kids I am thankful got his perfect nose.

"Yeah, why so out of breathe? Getting older as we speak are you?" I tease and he takes pleasure in seizing my lips and biting my bottom lip slightly.

"Can't do that to you babe, you live off my boyish charms and badassness." He winks at me and leaves the room to join the boys back outside for some baseball. But I know he hears me when I say,

"Wouldn't dream of it hot stuff."

a/n: let me know if you want a chapter of them in their old ages. Reviewers are loved!


End file.
